Mako Tsunami (Duel Links)
}} Mako Tsunami is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Mako Tsunami, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He only appears in-game after the player claims his Character Unlock Mission reward for successfully conducting 150 Tribute Summons/Sets. Description Biography Immediately after the player claims the reward for Mako Tsunami's appropriate Character Unlock Mission, they will encounter Mako for the first time. He will give an exclamation of surprise upon seeing his surroundings, before declaring that this is splendid since he can see a whole school of prey. He briefly laughs, predicting that he'll bring in "a haul of a lifetime," but then turns serious, saying that Duelists should now prepare to feel the full fury of the open waters. Until the player defeats Mako for the first time, whenever they challenge Mako to a Duel, he will be surprised and incredulously ask the player if they are actually serious in wanting to Duel him. He then laughs, before remarking that it seems a big fish has wandered into his waters. Mako then accepts the player's challenge, saying that he never turns down a Duel, but further warns the player that they've made a huge mistake by "swimming into his net." He concludes his dialogue by telling the player, "Prepare to sleep with the fishes!" Upon Mako's first defeat, he gives a brief exclamation of frustration and admits the player won. He goes on to compliment the player, saying that they're as impressive as a shark among guppies. However, he also declares that this defeat won't stop him from owning his own boat and sailing the ocean, and promises that until he "casts off" again, he will never give up. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Mako Tsunami's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Mako again, who explains that since he can't head out into the sea until he has his own fishing boat, this is the reason why he'll become the number one Duelist, as the prestige from that position will allow him to acquire his ship. He goes on to declare that he and the ocean await each other, and that he is looking forward to facing everything that the waters have in store for him. However, he also declares he won't be traveling alone - he'll be sailing with his "The Legendary Fisherman" card, which he has won countless Duels together with, and will continue to keep winning with. Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Ocean" Level 40 Skill: "Dueling Arena: Ocean" Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi * When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Mako announces "Yugi, it will be my very great honor to face you in a Duel!" followed by "This will be a true test!" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "What a grand Duel! I salute you, my friend!" ;Joey Wheeler * When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Mako announces "Joey, this shall be a feeding frenzy!" followed by "You don't stand a chance against my Deck!" ** When he wins the Duel, he says "You should have known better than to tackle the ocean without wearing a life vest!" ** When he loses the Duel, he says "That was an excellent Duel, Joey. Congratulations!" Card-specific ;Monsters * When Mako Summons "The Legendary Fisherman", a cut-in frame of Mako appears, and he announces "This card is near and dear to my heart." followed by "I Summon The Legendary Fisherman!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "The Legendary Fisherman" during that Duel, a cutscene of "The Legendary Fisherman" being Summoned plays afterwards. ** Most of the time when Mako declares an attack with "The Legendary Fisherman", he announces "The mighty ocean commands respect, as do the monsters that inhabit it!" followed by "I attack with The Legendary Fisherman!" * When Mako Summons "Fortress Whale", a cut-in frame of Mako appears, and he announces "I Summon the most powerful monster in the seven seas!" followed by "Fortress Whale!" ** Most of the time when Mako declares an attack with that monster, he says "I attack with Fortress Whale!" followed by "Baleen Bombardment!" * When Mako Summons "Kairyu-Shin", a cut-in frame of Mako's face briefly appears, and he announces "You have no clue of the terrors of the deep!" followed by "Feel the fury of Kairyu-Shin!" ;Spells/Traps *When Mako activates "A Legendary Ocean", he announces "I'm playing this card!" followed by "The Field Card - A Legendary Ocean!" *When Mako activates "Forgotten Temple of the Deep", his standard sound bite for activating a Continuous Trap will play followed by "Forgotten Temple of the Deep!!" *When Mako activates "Fortress Whale's Oath", he announces "I activate my Ritual Spell!" followed by "Fortress Whale's Oath!" *When Mako activates "Umi", he announces "Did you forget I had THIS card?" followed by "The Field Card - Umi!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters